


No, They're Blue

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgan is tasked with making certain that Strauss comes with them to go Christmas caroling, he isn't too sure that he wants her to come along. But when he sees how sad she looks, he begins to think a lot differently. Where will things lead over the course of the night together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, They're Blue

"My Baby Girl was quite insistent that I make you come with us. You can't wiggle out of this one, or it's my head on the platter." Erin looked up at Agent Morgan over the tops of her glasses and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And just where are you carting me off to, Agent Morgan?"

He grinned at her winningly and she found herself smiling back. "Penelope wants to go Christmas caroling as a group. She's even dragging Will and Beth along." She sighed and looked back down at the file she had been reviewing, signing off on it. "Please?"

Sighing again, she closed the file and set it in the out box for Helen to take care of in the morning. "Well, you did ask nicely." Pushing back from her desk, she pulled out her purse and then locked her desk. "So, where are we headed?"

"I have no idea, but she said that it would be fun. It's just too bad that Rossi is in New York this year, dealing with his editor."

"Yes," she murmured lowly, looking down at her hands. Erin never saw the gentle hand that came to rest on her shoulder, but she glanced up into Agent Morgan's dark eyes, trying to smile once more.

"How long?"

"Two months ago. It, it was enough to reset my clock." His hand tightened around her shoulder and she blinked rapidly. "It was just one glass of wine, but enough to undo ten months of progress. I really am weak." She had no idea why she was letting him in like this, but she knew he wouldn't make her feel like a fool.

"I'm so sorry, Erin." The use of her name startled her and she pursed her lips. "What? You loved him, all of us could see that."

"I did. I fell so quickly and had no support underneath to catch me. See, weak."

To her shock, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. The gesture was so tender and intimate and she gave in to the tears that had been threatening to fall. "One glass of wine does not mean you are weak, it just means that you were unable to fight in that moment. We all have those moments, and you fought back, right?" She nodded. "So, you're at, what, fifty nine days sober?"

"Fifty six. Tomorrow will be fifty seven, and Christmas Eve will be fifty nine."

"And Christmas will by sixty. A magic confluence." He smiled at her until she had to smile back, feeling her heart lift a little. "So, are you ready to head out?"

"I think so." He nodded and then reached up to brush away her tears. Sighing, she closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. He kissed her forehead once more and then got her coat, helping her into it. They walked out to the elevators, and Erin felt a little overwhelmed at seeing everyone gathered there.

"I'm so glad that you decided to join us, Erin." She looked over at Ms. Garcia and nodded, suddenly feeling contentment wash over her. "Now, if you'll all follow me down to the parking garage, we'll head out. Der, make sure Erin rides with you, okay?" He nodded and they all trooped onto the elevator. It was a tight fit, and Erin found herself pressed tightly to Agent Morgan's body. The warmth he gave off settled her, grounded her, and she reached her hand back for his, wanting further contact.

They stumbled out and she found that he refused to let go of her hand, guiding her over to his car. "And out here, I'm Derek," he whispered in her ear as he helped her up into his truck, his hands lingering on her hips. A rush of desire flickered in the pit of her stomach as she nodded.

They were the last vehicle in the convoy and Erin found herself enjoying listening to Derek talk about his family in Chicago. At some point, she found herself opening up to him as well, telling stories about her childhood in Massachusetts. He listened to her, really listened, something neither Dave nor Alan had done for a long time, and she wondered if this was how the man had earned his reputation as a lady's man.

Eventually, they parked behind Aaron's sedan, and Derek was once more helping her out. She slipped on a bit of ice, and he quickly caught her, holding her close. His hands slid down her back and she shivered when he cupped her ass. "I'm fine, Derek."

"That you are, Erin." She gasped a little at the blatant innuendo in his voice and he chuckled lowly. Shaking her head, she let her own arm come to rest around his waist as they joined the others. Penelope handed out small booklets of music, and they began to traipse down the street, stopping at every house that had a light on it.

From the first door that opened, Erin felt a deep peace settle over her soul. "O little town of Bethlehem," she sang along at the next house on the street, grinning and waving to the young children who were entranced by them. The parents pressed cookies into Penelope's hands, and she added them to the stash of things they had received along the way.

Crossing the street, they covered the other houses, and while she was a bit cold, Derek seemed to always be there, holding her close to him and rubbing her arm at times to warm her. After another hour of singing, they were back at their vehicles, and Penelope passed around the treats from the people. "I'm going to give the money we got to UNICEF, okay?" They all nodded and went their separate way.

Once more, Derek helped her up into the truck, letting his hands linger on her hips a little longer this time. She didn't tell him to move, relishing the delicious feelings he was stirring up in her. "Are you ready to head home, Erin?"

"I guess," she responded, not wanting to leave this happy bubble that the night had woven around her.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while?" She looked over at him, a quick smile coming to her lips. Nodding, she bit her lip, suddenly a little nervous about this venture. It really was madness to encourage him like she was. "All right, just give me directions to your place, then."

She swallowed and began to tell him how to get to her house, feeling the butterflies pick up in her stomach. "We're here, Derek," she said lowly as he parked. He nodded and got out, coming around to help her out. She deliberately slipped that time, and he caught her, his hand slipping up to brush against her breast.

"Let's head inside," he said, and she noticed the husky tone in his voice. Erin recognized that sound, having heard it in Dave's and Alan's voices often enough. Smiling widely, she snuggled into his side, pulling out her keys to let them in the house.

"Will you start a fire in the fireplace?" she asked as she led them into the living room.

"Of course. What are you planning on doing tonight?"

She shrugged. "There's a Bing Crosby Christmas movie marathon on tonight. I think Holiday Inn starts in ten minutes. And after that is White Christmas. I haven't watched either movie yet this season."

He grinned at her as he knelt to set up the fire. While he was occupied, she turned on the television above the mantle and flipped until she found the right channel. The end of Miracle on 34th Street was playing and she settled onto the couch, watching it intently.

A warm glow filled the room as the fire began to crackle and roar and then he was joining her. "I should have known that you would be a Christmas movie buff," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

Erin breathed in the spicy scent of his cologne and rubbed her nose in the fabric of his shirt. "I am a sap, what can I say? At Christmas time, especially, since there is such a joy about the season. I missed a lot of that while I was a drunk, you know. Alcohol has ruined so much for me, and I let it."

The opening music to Holiday Inn began and they fell quiet, his hand rubbing up and down her arm as they watched the film. Feeling emboldened, she brought his hand down to her breast, letting him cup it. Again, she bit her lip as he ran his thumb absently against her nipple, this time in desire, though. A quiet moan tumbled from her lips and he gently pinched the erect peak, almost laughing when she squirmed against him. "Do you like that?" he finally asked when the channel broke for a commercial break.

"You know I do, Derek. But I really want to watch these movies, too. Could you just hold me until White Christmas is over? I don't mind if your hand is on my breast, just nothing more than that yet." He nodded and kissed the top of her head before settling her close to his chest. Erin rested her head over his heart, listening to the steady beat as they watched the movies. His hand never left her breast and she relished the feelings it was bringing her.

Finally, the movie was over and she turned the television off before settling in close to Derek once more. "Are you sure…?"

"I am certain that you will be kind and sweet and make me feel wonderful, Derek. Could a woman ask for anything more?" She contorted her body to look into his eyes, smiling a little.

"There's not much else besides love."

"I am beginning to really dislike that word, Derek, if truth be told. I loved Alan, I loved Dave, look where that landed me." She let out a mirthless laugh as she felt her eyes sting with tears. Derek reached up and ran his thumb along her cheek.

"Real love is worth everything, Erin. Keep striving until you find it." Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a soft kiss and she darted her tongue out to lick at the seam of his mouth, wondering if he would let her in. She felt his mouth open and then his tongue was dancing with her own. A rush of desire swept through her body and she moaned as she pushed against him, getting him to lie on the couch while she draped her body on top of his.

Once more, his hands cupped her ass and she ground her pelvis against his, feeling how hard his dick was. A soft moan escaped her lips as she rested her forehead against his. "Let's go upstairs, Derek. Please."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her as they sat up. Standing, he tugged her up and then clasped her hand tightly. "Lead the way, my sweet."

She giggled lightly at the nickname and tugged him over to the staircase. She could feel his eyes glued to her ass the entire way up and this made her want to fall in bed with him even more. A small part of her wondered what would happen come the morning, but the larger part of her brain was telling her to let go for once in her life and just embrace the pleasure she was certain to experience.

"Here we are," she murmured lowly as she opened the door to her room. She tried to look at it through his eyes, and felt herself blush. Since Alan and David had left her life, she had given in and decided to please herself, redecorating it in a totally feminine, romantic, style.

"You know, I wouldn't have expected anything different. This is you," he said as he bent to kiss the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. Moaning lightly, she reached up behind her to hook her arms around his neck, holding him there.

Derek bit down on the bare skin and she whimpered, feeling the rush of desire that flooded her body. His hands roamed down to her chest, squeezing and caressing her breasts to the rhythm his mouth attacked her neck. "More, Derek."

He nodded against her shoulder and ran his fingers up to the first button on her blouse. It felt so lovely to feel his hands brush against her skin as he parted the fabric, baring her torso to him. He stepped away from her and tugged the blouse from her shoulders, letting it pool around her waist, still tucked into her skirt. "You have the softest skin I've felt in some time," he murmured as he ran his hands down her stomach to slip beneath the waistband of her skirt.

"Mmm," she breathed out, feeling her muscles jump a little as he slipped lower, his hand covering her mound. Hissing out in pleasure, she brought her hand up to the zipper of the skirt and pulled it down, letting her clothes fall in a heap. Derek took this as his cue to pick her up and carry her over to the bed, gently draping her on it. "Are you planning on joining me, or are you just going to stare at me all night?" she purred, feeling deliciously wanton.

"I like to look my fill, Erin. There's more to sex than just fucking like rabbits." She blushed a little at his words and looked away from him, unable to stand the heat in his gaze. Seconds later, she heard another zipper undo and then his pants were hitting the floor. Daring to glance at him, she saw that he was now in just his boxers, the front tented out. Gulping, she realized that he was a lot bigger than Dave or Alan were and she wondered if he would fit in her.

"Derek," she murmured lowly, and he joined her on the bed, tugging her up so that she sat facing him. "I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" he asked as he caressed her face softly.

"If we'll fit together."

"Don't worry about that, we'll make it work," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her gently. Then he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. The cool air of her bedroom pebbled her nipples and he ran his thumbs over them. It didn't surprise her that he was a breast man, and she arched into his hands, wanting to be closer to him. "You can touch, too, you know."

"O-okay." She reached out and ran her hands along the contoured muscles of his chest, feeling how hard he was beneath his smooth skin. There had been elements of softness to her previous lovers, and this difference excited her. "You're so hard, Derek."

"And you haven't even felt beneath my boxers yet." His cheeky answer had her bursting into giggles and she felt so very free at that moment. "Though I must say that I enjoy your softness. Most women that want to be with me these days are so skinny and while that can be enjoyable, I like to feel the softness and curves of a woman, too." He leaned in to place another kiss on her lips and she fell against him, wanting to plaster herself to him.

His low chuckle confused her, and she wrinkled her brow as she pulled away from him. "What?"

"I wanted to touch you a little more before we moved on to kissing and what not. I don't know about Dave, but I like to take my time with my woman." His words delighted her and she nodded, sitting back up.

"Lead the way, then, Derek." He nodded and began to massage her arms, working out the tension there before drawing soft patterns on her stomach. Gently, he pressed her back on the bed and began to rub and caress her legs, carefully avoiding her center, as if he knew that that was what she wanted.

Unable to stop herself, Erin lifted her hips, her body begging him to touch her, to pleasure her, and he smiled as he tugged her panties down her legs, letting them join the other articles of clothing they had left behind. But still, he didn't touch her there, instead maneuvering her onto her stomach.

Straddling her, Derek used his wonderful hands to work out every kink and bit of tightness in her back. She moaned in pleasure, feeling herself grow wetter with anticipation. She swore that she could even smell the aroma of her desire as he made his way down to her ass. Gasping, she felt him finally run a finger along her slit and she bucked back against him. "You are incredible, Erin,"

"So are you," she panted out, squirming against him so that she could turn over. "Could we move on to kissing now, please?"

"Impatient as always," he said lowly as he turned her once more. She shrugged and smiled, wanting to feel his lips everywhere at once. And yet, he began in that slow, methodical way of his, placing soft kisses along the planes of her face before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. She mashed her lips right back against his, trying to erase even the smallest of distances between them.

He tore his lips away and began to blaze a trail of white hot fire down her chest, making a beeline for her breasts. There was no hesitation to him as he captured one taut nipple in his mouth, sucking with abandon even as his hand squeezed her other breast, tugging and pinching that nipple. She cooed in pleasure and moved her hips against him, the barrier of his boxers bothering her immensely. So, she hooked her fingers into the elastic and tugged them down, using her toes to pull them the rest of the way off.

Derek was right about one thing. He was impossibly hard, and she could feel that he was just as wet with desire as she was. "No more kissing, Derek. You may be used to marathons in bed, but I'm not. I want you in me. Now."

He released her breast and sat up, shaking his head. "Fine, don't let it be said that I don't listen to my lover." She blanched a little at that word and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before gently positioning himself between her legs. It felt amazing, the way he filled her fully as he carefully thrust into her. She could feel the muscles down there stretching as her body accommodated him, and then he was buried in her.

Letting out a sigh of pure pleasure, she moved her hips, trying to draw him in more fully. He growled a little and gripped her hips tightly, taking control over her. She relished the feel of giving up to him and let him set the pace. Soon, they were lost in a primal rhythm and she could hear herself moaning and crying out in pleasure. Her orgasm was fast and she collapsed back against the bed, a fine sheen of sweat covering her body.

Erin could tell, though, that he was nowhere near ready to cum and so she looked up at him expectantly. "What would you like now, Derek?"

"Do you trust me?" She nodded and he grinned at her wolfishly. "All right, so I'll need you to get on all fours." A thrill raced through her as she did as ordered, presenting her ass to him. He gave her no warning as he thrust into her and she whimpered a little at the waves of pleasure that came from this new position. Soon, he had her reaching another orgasm and he was nowhere near his own completion.

"Against the wall, Derek. Hard and fast." He nodded as he caught her up in his arms and brought her over to the free spot in the wall. She had to hang on tightly as they screwed there, and finally, she felt him scream her name as he orgasmed. She felt feral and beautiful as he carried her back to bed, snuggling up close to her as they gasped for breath. "Three orgasms in the space of an hour. Derek, you sure know how to make a woman feel wonderful," she finally managed to pant out as he stroked her sweaty hair.

"Momma always said I had to treat my lady well. Manhood means that you make your lover feel good, not just give yourself pleasure." He kissed her sloppily. "In the morning, we'll see about going for round two."

Erin yawned tiredly, not even commenting on his calm assurance that he would be there in the morning, or that this would be a more than one time occurrence. All she could focus on was how nicely she fit in his arms, and how safe he made her feel. "Good night, Derek." Turning in his arms, she kissed him softly before letting her eyes flutter closed, a contented sigh easing from between her lips as he nestled her close to him once more.


End file.
